To the moon and back
by DBZVelena
Summary: Songfic, Heero is a girl, how will Duo respond? Yaoi? or is it Het? I duno, you desided.


Title: To the moon and back.  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, wish I did, but I don't I just mess with them a bit in this fic.  
Song belongs to Savage Garden, I love it, you should buy it/download it.  
  
Note: If you hate Gender switching, or other insane stuff steer clear. If you take the risk, don't flame me afterwards.  
You are here by warned. And just so ya know, this is my first song fic.  
  
// Lyrics  
** Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sat up in the hospital bed.  
* They must have found out now. Ow well war is over, no more Gundams. Maybe I can finally get rid of "The perfect soldier".  
Maybe I can finally try to live a normal life, instead of pretending to be something I'm not.*  
Heero sighed, after she had collapsed in Relena's arms and passed out she didn't remember anything till waking up here.  
In a real hospital. And they probably found out, that "Perfect soldier Heero Yuy" was not a guy, but a girl.  
A secret Heero, or should we say Hera had kept for a very long time.  
*They probably hate me now, for lying, for pretending, for not trusting. But Doc J had said...  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Hera and Doc J are standing in the training facility.  
"Now Listen up, you know I trained you as the perfect soldier. But remember never trust "Anybody" with your secret.  
If the enemy finds out, they will exploit that. And we don't want that now do we? So when you leave on your mission,  
remember your Heero, the soldier. Not Hera, the girl, Hera is dead. She does not exists, got that "boy".  
"Hai".  
Heero walked away to his sleeping arrangements, he had a long day tomorrow.  
  
[End Flash back]  
  
//She's taking her time making up the reasons   
To justify all the hurt inside //  
  
The door to Heero's room gets pushed open. Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei enter. Duo's carrying a load of teddy bears, flowers,  
cards and other stuff. He dumps it next to the bed. They all gather around Heero's bed, smiling at her.  
"How are you feeling Heero?" Quatre asks concerned. "You took quit the beating. Thank heavens we had you to the hospital in  
time."  
"Yea buddy, my scared us big time with that last stunt ya pulled." Duo ads, smiling at Heero.  
Heero looks from Duo to Trowa, to Quatre and then to Wufei.  
*They all stare at me like I'm a freak. They probably try to figure out why. As if they would understand.*  
  
//Guess she knows from the smiles   
and the look in their eyes   
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one   
They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"   
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch //  
  
"Hn, go away. Leave me be."  
Heero crosses his arms, and stares out the window.  
"Ok Heero if that's what you want. Lets go guy's." Duo pushes everybody out the hospital room.  
A click tells Heero that she's alone again.  
*I'm not staying here any second longer.*  
Heero pulls out the IV drip and unhooks the other machines that she's attached to.  
Heero dresses in to her usual green shirt and spandex, without her gun painfully obvious that she's a girl.  
Quickly like the soldier she used to be, she slips out of the room and out of the hospital.  
Nobody noticed her departure.  
  
Heero arrives at the hotel where she had her stuff stacked before she started on her last mission.  
Entering her room, quickly she grabs her suitcase and starts packing.  
*I'll just disappear, like last time. Till they need me again, maybe. But then again why would they need me?  
I'll go back to L1 or maybe L3 or L4. Back to space, where I belong.*  
  
//That's why she shies away from   
human affection"   
But somewhere in a private place   
She packs her bags for outer space //  
  
Heero is in the middle of packing when she senses a presence behind her. Turning around she sees Duo,  
leaning against the door.  
"How did you know?"  
Duo chuckled. "Ow come on Heero I'm as good at sneaking around as you are. Did you really think you could get by me?"  
Heero sighed, tired of running, pretending, everything. "Go away Duo, I'm tired of these games."  
*I'm tired of loving you but not being able to be with you.*  
"Ow Heero why didn't ever tell me? I can keep a secret just as good as you can. I would have protected you."  
Heero turned away from Duo, staring out the window. "That was why I could not tell Duo, people treat you  
differently when your a girl. And it would have gotten in my way."  
Duo smirked. "I can't believe you had us all. I mean people mistake me for a girl all the time but you. Wow.  
Ok so the fact that you're very private with ya body should have given me a clue.  
Not to mention where ya kept those gun's of yours. But whoa, not even Relena suspected. Talk about good acting.  
And your voice, does it really sound like that or is your real voice higher?"  
Heero growled, it was taking to long. "Duo no baka. Go away, I have packing to finish."  
Duo gasped. "So that's it? You're gonna disappear again? Walk out of my life just like that? No way, I'm coming with ya.  
You're stuck with me buddy if ya like it or not. You'll need a friend wile you adjust to peace.  
And who better to help than your best bud?"  
  
//And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come   
And she'll say to him //  
  
"Best bud?" Heero turned back to Duo's grinning face.  
*How can we be buddies, when all I want to do when I'm near you is kiss you?*  
Heero stared in Duo's smiling eyes. How he longed for those eyes, those lips, that face, that skin.  
They stared at each other as if time had stopped and they were stuck in that moment.  
Duo slowly moved over to Heero, slowly closing the gap between them.  
*Ow gods he's getting closer. Ow please let me survive this. Let me not lose control, I don't know what I'll  
do when I lose control.*  
  
//I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...   
If you'll be my baby   
Got a ticket for a world where we belong   
So would you be my baby? //  
  
Duo comes even closer, eyes never leaving Heero's.  
*God what is he doing? Is he doing what I think he's doing? No that can't be, I don't deserve to be loved.  
I'm a cold hearted killer, a war machine. Not worth love of any kind.  
  
//She can't remember a time when she felt needed   
If love was red then she was color blind //  
  
Then Duo's lips softly brush over Heero's. Softly, gently, trying not to scare her away. Heero sighs.  
*Why did this have to happen. I'm not supposed to fall in love. But I did. I'm supposed to be cold,  
heartless, emotionless, a killer. Like Doc J trained me. I'm not supposed to feel anything. I can't stay here.  
I don't belong here.  
  
//All her friend they've been tried for treason   
And crimes that were never defined   
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,   
And reaching out for human faith   
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for" //  
  
Duo intensifies the kiss, drawing a moan from Heero's mouth. Clumsily they end up on the bed. Duo kissing Heero  
with a fever unlike any seen before.  
"Ow Heero, I was so confused. How could I be attracted to a guy. I know I'm not gay. But now I know, some how  
my body knew. And somehow my heart knew as well. They just forgot to tell me. Ow Heero, I love you.  
*Love me? How can he? but then again, Duo doesn't lie. So it must be true.*  
  
//So baby's gonna take a dive and   
Push the shift to overdrive   
Send a signal that she's hanging   
All her hopes on the stars   
What a pleasant dream //  
  
"I..I ai shiteru Duo. And I have for the longest of times. Stay with me always, Onegai?"  
  
//I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...   
If you'll be my baby   
Got a ticket for a world where we belong   
So would you be my baby? //  
  
"Forever love, Forever."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
